Beati quorum via integra est
by Mara Trinity Scully
Summary: Oh? What is this meant to be? Love?" "This can be whatever I like, monster." AlucardIntergra.


Title: **Beati quorum via integra est**

Author: MTS

Summary: "Oh? What is this meant to be? Love?" "This can be whatever I like, monster." AxI

A/N: I blame this entirely on Tazo. Read his "Friday Night Ritual" as a postlude for this. So funny.

Rated R for general semi-consensual sluttishness.

**AIAIAIA**

When Sir Integra Hellsing, Maiden of the Royal Order, made a choice, it was made, written in blood, orders were carried out and whatever she wanted was done, perfectly finalized. To her complete satisfaction.

This delicate choice in particular was ten years in the making. And when she made it, when her heart changed (or when she recognized the lie she was living – she wasn't sure – she just knew she was not giving in, giving up), she knew there was no turning back.

And, oh, how she hated that.

The nefarious smile never leaving his face, Alucard knew the millisecond that Integra made the decision but, of course, despite the desire to arrive at once and take full advantage of the situation without a hint of hesitation, he decided to let her have it her way. Such a difficult decision from his Master demanded him to make her think it through again and again. He knew there was no turning back.

And, oh, how he loved that.

He felt her mouth open in a snarl and his name leave her lips. _My dearest damsel in distress_, he thought with a chuckle. Lifting up from the dungeon, he rose floor after floor, delighting in his own cleverness as Walter suddenly felt inclined to have a chat with Seras who suddenly felt inclined to go outside and think about strategies.

Alucard knew the shadows of her office like the palm of his hand. He watched her pace in front of her desk and he knew that years of getting right under her skin finally worked to his eternal favor. She, not just a Hellsing female, would make such a perfect partner. He knew it the moment the child had shoved the useless human weapon in his face. Her determination, her eyes were Hellsing, but her heart was her own. And he was (now officially) the tenant.

Her back straightened as the door locks snapped shut and the window blinds shut. "Alucard," she growled. A whisper of motion greeted her as he moved from shadow to shadow, remaining unseen. "Master," he purred back, brushing against her as he changed shadows again.

Integra would have none of this. "Show yourself. I order you."

"As you wish." His breath was hot on her neck, his hand lazily caressing the green silk at her hip. She didn't flinch and he loved her for that.

She swiveled and knocked his red hat off his head. His mouth curved up in a smile and fought a laughing spell. She was always so strong and he fed on it, a euphoric source of power that he never wanted to extinguish.

He heard the command in her thoughts but wouldn't obey until she said it. Her eyes narrowed. "You son of a bitch," she said before closing the distance, kissing him hard, her lips wet and tongue anxious to taste the vampire's mouth. He let her kiss him and crush his immortal body against the desk and successfully fought to remain unresponsive.

She pulled away, licking her lips, her eyes fire. "Alucard." It was harsh, quiet. Oh how he loved her anger, controlled and focused rage.

"Feisty today, love?" His red eyes gleamed, the glasses were gone, melded into his nebulous being.

She glared at him, hating the fact that his little game was exactly what she needed. But how long could they keep it up? She could order him to obey or wait for him to cave in. Tick tock tick tock.

With an elegant flare, she removed her own glasses and placed them on the desk, her left hand never leaving his side. "You're going to kiss me again, I take it?" he drawled slowly.

Integra smacked his face with her right hand. "You hypocrite." She kissed him, mouth open, and tore at his red coat, ignoring the sensations of his non-reality mingling with the coarse fabric of antique coat, shirt and pants. He kept his hands on her hips and occasionally ventured his tongue onto her chaotically moving lips and hungry mouth. With a growl in her throat, she plunged her hand down his pants to find the ancient vampire hard despite his apparent disinterest. She stroked and kissed and prodded and sucked on his neck, her dull teeth nipping and biting in a desperate parody.

He felt the rage of bloodlust and the demand of ten years of desire surge through every fiber of his indefinable being. But he held on, controlled it. This, however, was truly a battle he was unprepared for.

Snarling fire by now, she yelled his name and hit his smirking face with her left hand. But refused to order him. She couldn't have this be completely her decision. He must meet her as an equal in this. He had to want this. He had to want her.

She pushed against him and his body sank through the desk with a laugh as she toppled on to it alone. "Fuck," she breathed.

"Careful, careful," he whispered as he appeared behind her now pushing her against the desk from behind, his hand back at her hip and his mouth at her neck.

"Alucard." Simple anger mixed with pain. She flexed her arm and punched the face behind her with resounding accuracy. He moved back a pace as she turned around to face him. "You fucking bastard. Don't tell me you don't want this." She was breathless now, her hair in a disarray.

"I want your blood, master.. Can't make you a vampire if you're not a virgin." His smirk made her blood boil.

Integra threw him down on the checkered floor and straddled him. "I'm not fooled by the old stories, Alucard. Don't tell me that you were innocent when you were taken."

He laughed at her, a softer version of his usual chuckle. "I forget that you know us better than we do, master. But many a vampire will get playmates with that line." He watched her shed her green silk jacket and tear at her tie. "Come, Integra, let me taste your sweet blood again."

"I. Will. Never. Be. A. Vampire," she snarled and thrust her pelvis against his with each word.

"But you'll fuck one?" he smiled cruelly at her, showing his teeth. (This was better than he ever dreamed of.)

"This wasn't meant to be _fucking_, Alucard." She was unbuttoning his shirt, her face flushed and eyes dark.

"Oh, and what was it meant to be? Love?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

She stared at him long and hard, her face in a frustrated grimace. "This can be whatever I like, monster. I only have to order you."

"Then order me, Sir Hellsing. I am your slave." He watched her resolve threaten to crumble.

"No." (Integra never gave in to anything. Anything.) She kissed him again, her fingers entwined in his raven hair, her hips pulsing into him. He did not kiss her back. She pulled away and slapped his face again.

"I'll do anything you ask, Master. They'll hear you screaming in the ruins of London when I'm through with you. _If_ you order me."

Her eyes rolled back for a split second and she let out a long breath of air. "No. I won't order you to do this. I can't." She was trembling now. And he was losing what shred of control he had as his hands rose from the ground to grab her hips, pulling her closer.

"It is funny to find myself in this position, Hellsing. Usually your family is wishing me dead or using me as their impervious shield from harm. You seem to want more of me for your own selfish reasons. Why is that? I'm a monster. You hate what I am."

She looked away from his crimson eyes. "You are impossible, Alucard."

"This is when you deny queen and country and family for me. This is when you declare your undying love. Where you pummel me until I kiss you back and take away your title as Maiden of the Royal Order, Integra. You scream my name as you've always screamed it, but this time when I'm making you come again and again. On my command." He laughed at her, his beautiful Integra losing her edge with each word coming out his mouth.

"Why are you doing this, Alucard." She looked tired, drained of her own personal battles and overpowering need. And he knew the end was coming, fast and soon. (which was good for he had little stamina to keep this charade up for much longer.)

"To see if you really mean it. If you really want this."

She cocked her head as she bit her lip in thought. "The whole selfish reasons, undying love, giving up queen and country, and multiple orgasms?"

"Well, that's a given, love, we both know that." He chuckled. "I mean the _right_ reasons. Did you make this decision out of desperation? Out of a repressed anger for your father? Out of need for something good in a world crashing down? I'm tied to you forever, Integra. What happens here will affect that."

She nodded. "I know."

"I'm a monster, Sir Integra, but my entire being is designed to protect you from harm. Including self-inflicted." He was so rarely this honest with her. The words felt funny in his mouth.

"Maybe I like it that you're a monster, Alucard." She bent down and kissed the right and then the left corner of his mouth. "You are my family's greatest achievement after all," she scoffed softly.

"That's where your father was wrong." He couldn't help that his hips moved against hers and he watched her eyes flicker.

"My father was never wrong, Alucard." Her eyes narrowed.

"_You_ are your family's greatest achievement, Integra." He caressed her cheek and ran his finger across her lips. "You _are_ glorious."

She closed her eyes, locking him out of her sight. Alucard rose from the ground to cradle her in his arms (and resisted the urge to lick the salty tear hanging from her eyelid.) He had held her often like this, her hand entwined in his hair and face against his shoulder. But this time, she wasn't a child.

"Integra. What you choose should be for you, not for them. Your heart is your own."

Her eyes snapped open. "And you are mine, Alucard."

"In almost every possible way, love." He kissed her now, holding her face in his hands and tasting every corner of her mouth. What was unmistakably a whimper quietly emerged from the back of her throat and Alucard couldn't contain himself any longer. "Are we done discussing this?" he demanded.

Her eyes met his and her mouth curved into that favorite smile of his. "Do I have to order you?"

He growled and she was at once beneath him, her green and white silks shredded around her, his mouth at her ear. "I'm afraid, Master, that it is now time for me to ask you what bodily fluids will be mixed tonight." The smile was thoroughly impish.

"Your impertinence again." She wrestled against him and pushed him on his back, her hands pinning his to the floor in a farce of her human physical strength against his immortal strength. "My will and my blood will remain mine."

"The rest belongs to me?" He licked her smirking lips.

She glared at him but before her retort left her mouth, he kissed her, straining against the arms pushing him down. Pulling away, he nipped her nose. "My beautiful, glorious Integra. Would you care for me to make good on my promises?"

"Vile demon, you **will** remain a man of your word."

**AIAIAIA**

A/N: I am actually writing more on this. But I may have to put it somewhere other than as it'll be a little graphic human/freaky mystical amorphous vampire smut. ::loves this pairing, omfg::


End file.
